The Music in Me
by CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe
Summary: A funny song fic that'll make your sides hurt just for looking at the lyrics. There are different scenarios that take place at each chapter that tells why the person has done what they've done people like Zeno and Dufort are mostly dancing to horny songs!
1. Making you laugh with my big titties

**Okay so before I start on the story I'm going to explain it to you. I'm going to give little story and what they're singing and why. They WON'T always be funny! It just depends on the mood I'm say the mood at the beginning of the chapters... or something.**

**Since Zeno is my ULTIMATE fave character I'm going to bash him and Dufort the most because it'd be funny to see them do weird stuff.**

**Oh and remember you are required to listen to the song while reading the song part because they don't use their own voice in this fic, but the voice of the singer... which makes it funny if a boy has to sing an embarrassing song sung by a girl just open a tab of youtube every time you come to this story !**

**So please leave a review at the end and don't flame please and enjoy! ^_^**

**Especially you Sora, Fox Ears and Kingsoldier!**

**

* * *

**

**Person singing: Tia**

**Reason: To make Zeno laugh**

**Song: Parody of Teenage Dream by Katy Perry**

**Mood: Humor**

**Universe: Any**

**Setting: 2 years after the mamodo battle**

**

* * *

**

It was a short time after the battle and things were going well in the palace it had been a while since Zatch and Zeno fought since they stopped. Zeno realized that Zatch lived a more horrible life than he thought, they exchanged their apologies and started to build a deep brotherly bond. Tia also got used to Zeno over time as Zatch made him try and socialize with his friends.

Zeno, Tia, and Zatch were all thinking of a game to play and so far they've come up with nothing to play only Zatch was coming up with suggestions, "... Tag?"

"No." Zeno said firmly.

"... um... Hide and Seek?"

"No we played that yesterday." Said Tia.

"... Freeze tag?"

"N-... isn't that sorta like freeze tag?"

"Yeah!"Zatch exclaimed.

"Then no." said Zeno. They were in the royal training hall of the palace. This place was not a good one for Zeno as he Trained until he bled, there were indeed many bad memories there and Tia noticed this.

"I got a game we could play!" Tia exclaimed.

"What?" The twins said in union.

"The laughing game!"

"And how do you play?" Zeno inquired.

"Well... one person has to do some funny stuff and try and make the other person laugh, it's that easy!"

"...Alright." Zeno said.

"I go first since I made up the game... I pick... Zeno to make laugh!" She said smiling at him.

"Alright do what you must but just remember I'm not so big on laughing." He said in a competitive tone.

As Zeno and Tia got along more, Tia found out more about Zeno and how he is really deep down inside. Inside he was actually a very goofy person, but he was never allowed to show that side of himself and he locked deep within because his father said that it was showing weakness to his enemies. There was a lot of innuendo (Joking about sex) going between the two and she knew that Zeno would laugh about something like that. So she thought for a moment, too a deep breath, and then sang...

(Here's the URL: http: / www .c om/watch ?v=XJa1 N80BLz g)

Tia: _I think your sexy without any clothes on  
You know I'm horny when I start to remove my thong _(Zeno's eyes widen)_  
I know you'll please me  
So I pull your boxers down, down_(Zatch raises an Eyebrow in confusion)

_Before you fuck me, please kiss my neck  
Things are getting heavy  
You know I'm ready  
So every single evening you'll be my dirty boy, dirty boy_(Points at Zeno)

_Let's fuck more than once tonight _(He tries to smile but keeps it down)_  
No boundaries, just fun  
We can smoosh until we cum  
You and I _(Points at Zeno then her)_  
Will fuck forever_

_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a porno dream  
The way you eat me out  
I must scream  
Go all the way  
And you better not stop_(Shakes her head)_  
You better not stop_(Shakes her head)

_My toes curl _(Zeno's covering his mouth trying so hard not to laugh)_  
When your licking me _(Mom comes in the room and eyes widen as she leaves slowly)_  
Just you ask  
And I'm on my knees_(Does it)_  
This is hot_(Fans herself with her hand)_  
So make a move  
And you better not stop_(Shakes her head)_  
You better not stop_(Shakes her head)

_We walked to Rite Aid  
And got condoms and lube  
Got a vibrator _(His face is getting red with laughter)_  
And fuzzy handcuffs  
I say I love you  
But just my pussy does  
I'm a whore_

"What's that?" (Zatch)

_Let's fuck more than once tonight _(Holds up one finger)_  
No boundaries, just fun  
We can smoosh until we cum  
You and I _(Points at Zeno then her)_  
Will fuck forever_

_You make me _(Points at Zeno)_  
Feel like  
I'm living a Porno dream  
The way you eat me out  
I must scream  
Go all the way  
And you better not stop_(Shakes her head)_  
You better not stop_(Shakes her head)

_My toes curl  
When your licking me _(Points at Zeno then her)_  
Just you ask  
And I'm on my knees _(Does it)_  
This is hot_(Fans herself again with hand)_  
So you better not stop_(Shakes her head)_  
You better not stop_(Shakes her head)

_I might get your dick rising _(Points at Zeno's crotch)_  
With my big titties_ (Pretends she's groping hers)_  
Be your Porno dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_(Gropes her own butt pretending it's Zeno)_  
On my big titties _(Hands stretched out about a foot away from her chest)_  
Be your Porno dream tonight  
_

_(Big Pause)_

_Yoooooooooooooouuuuuu_

_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Porno dream  
The way you eat me out  
I must scream  
Go all the way  
And you better not stop_(Shakes her head)_  
You better not stop_(Shakes her head)

_My toes curl  
When your licking me _(Points at Zeno then her)_  
Just you ask  
And I'm on my knees_(Zeno bursts out laughing)_  
This is hot_(Fans herself again with hand)_  
So you better not stop_(Shakes her head)_  
You better not stop_(Shakes her head)

_I might get your dick rising_(Points finger going towards the ceiling)_  
With my big titties  
Be your Porno dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me  
On my big titties  
Be your Porno dream tonight_

…

After the song was done Zeno was on the ground laughing his ass off and Zatch was dumfounded as he and his parents didn't have 'the _talk_'. Tia was indeed blushing from having to say that but hey at least she got Zeno to laugh.

* * *

**Sora or Fox you guys would probably have laughed at that, but this was a song that I found not to long ago... actually about an hour ago when I was on my iPad looking for Teenage Dream. I know that it's a little volgar, but please comment. I also take song requests! ^_^**

**And you can choose who does it!**


	2. The Mean Boys er girls yeah girls

**Hey Ya'll I decided that since you all liked the last chapter (Probably not LinkDUnity)so much that I was going to make a second one! I was actually going to do that anyway, but hey you know what I mean... I hope. Oh and one more thing. I know that Kingsoldier and Sora that you two left requests I'm doing Sora's right now with a tiny twist, King you'll get yours I just have to think about it a little more like how I'm going to set it up and stuff... you have to tell me a little bit more about your character though. Also should this fic be just humor or should I add a mix of romance to go with it also?**

**Oh and one more thing. A few of these chapters are going to have a few things to do with high school so It's only fair that I warn you.**

**So like I said I'm going to have to think more about the two requests that were sent so please be patient... oh and COMMENT!**

**The story MUST GO ON!**

**REMEMBER: YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO THE SONG ON YOUTUBE WHILE DOING SO!**

**Also these characters are not their daughters or something they were the real thing.**

**

* * *

**

**Person singing: Wonrei(ish) Zatie(ch) Zena(o)  
**

**Reason: To express that their the queens of the school  
**

**Song: Whip My Hair REMIX! ft. Nicki Minaj  
**

**Mood: Humor**

**Universe: Any**

**

* * *

**It was a normal day in Mamodo High, people were gossping, flirting, and passing notes. Boys were in the hallway being boys and the same with girls, It was actually a pretty boring day because the glamour godesses weren't there. Nobody knew why they weren't or when they were coming just that they were unhappy.

Nobody really knows why they like them so much. Is it because of their dazzling looks? Their sexuality? The fact that they could get any guy to fall for them just by swinging their hips? Well we're going to find out.

The Doors to the school open as to visible hairy legs with high heels walk swiftly through the door, hips swinging down the hallway. All the boys would swoon when they look at the school most popular girls. The first one of the three high school queens was tall, with high dark pink steletos, a very short light blue mini-skirt showing his...er...I mean HER long lucious legs complete with fish-net stockings, and a little hot pink tank top that stopped right above her belly-button showing her little pink tummy, her hair was bleach blond as it was put into a little pony-tail with a little pink bow in it.

The two behind her were no taller than 3ft 5. They looked exactly alike as that's what made them irresistable. They wore matching high-heals and lots of cherry lip-gloss, they also wore matching dresses and had their hair in two little pig-tails. They were apart of the cheerleading team as they were the co-captins. The one in the middle being the actual captin. The blonde one was holding a sterio that was blue, pink, green and purple.

They stopped at the double doors of the school hands on hips as they thought that they were 'all that' the tall one was the first to speak, "Okay you losers," her voice was a man's voice sorta like Joe Jonas trying to sound like Britney Spears, "listen up! We, Wonreisha, Zena, and Zatie are going to show you the business!" Just then Zatie, the blonde one, put down the sterio and pressed the play button.

_I Love you._

_You love me._

_We are friends like friends should be._

Wonreisha then looked at her, as Zatie was giving a small embarrassed smile, "Do you want to be kicked out of the 'popular' group?" She said as she took her right hand and used it to flip her hair over her shoulder.

"No!" Exclaimed Zeno... I mean 'a', "You can't throw out my sister!"

"Then get her in check!" She exclaimed poping her gum. She then whispered to herself, "Man you guys are losers."

They looked hurt as Zena helped Zatie look for the right CD. Not 4 seconds later they found it as they pressed play.

URL: http: / www. youtube. com / watch? v= u6fvs6Z Hheo

_Chorus: (Twins) I whip My Hair back and Forth _

_I whip my hair back and forth _

_Zatie: Just Whip it_

_Chorus: I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_Zena: Whip it real good_

_Chorus:I whip My hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip My hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_Wonreisha:( busts through cutting them off) I was on my way to school I do's me_

_I hopped out the drop, grabbed my juicy_

_I hopped, skipped, and jumped past them hoopdies (Passes by Penny who is making out with with a 'Have you seen Me?' poster of Zatch_

_But wait I forgot to grab my looseleaf! Holds up a pack and throws it to the ground_

_(Swaying her hips) I doubled right back ba-back like 'Who's that?'_

_I dipped a little dance (Shaking her hips while moving down)like Kat Ba-Boom Kack_

_(Ponygon is a sexy Jock)I love how the jocks be watching me-me (winks at him)_

_So I grab my crotch and say (Michael Jackson voice) HE-HE!(while doing it) _

_I be like 'Bum Stickity Bum' when I pop my gum(Close up on her lips doing it)_

_They be looking dumb digity dumb (Glares at Kido who has on a high skirt and lip gloss who also rolls his eyes) Think they stopping somethin'_

_I say(Zena and Wonreisha says at the same time) excuse my honey I'm the Bugs Bunny_

_Elmer Fud ain't got my carrots, He ain't got nothing for me! (Says with sass also with gum in mouth)_

_'Cause we the mean girls (Walks down the hall as if it were a runray(Zatie. Zena, and Wonreisha) get yes we're so fetch_

_And when we in the yard, be jumping double DutchWe're back to the future _

_Pearl you're with the best!_

_Zena: I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth _

_Zatie:(just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)_

_I'm going get more shine than a little bit  
Soon as i hit the stage applause iam hearing it  
weather its black stars black cars iam feeling it  
but no other do it like i do  
I, i gets it in hmmm yea i go hard  
when they see me pull up i whip it real hard  
i whip it real hard,real hard,i whip it real hard_

_Don't let haters keep me off my grind  
Keep my head up and i know i'll be fine  
Keep fighting until i (yea)  
am down and i feel like giving up_

_I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth _

_Zatie:(just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth _

_Zatie:(whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth _

_Zatie:(just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth _

_Zatie:(whip it real good)_

_I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth _

_Zatie:(just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth _

_Zatie:(whip it real good)_

_I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth _

_Zatie:(ok, ok just whip my hair)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth _

_Zatie:(whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and forth_  
_I whip my hair back and forth _

_Zatie(ok, ok just whip my hair)  
I whip my hair back and forth_  
_I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (ok, ok just whip my hair)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth_

_Ladies if you feel me  
do it do it whip your hair_

_Zatie whispers: Whip your hair  
Dont' matter if its long, short (Touches Tia's hair, then Layla's)  
do it do it whip your hair_

_Ladies if you feel me  
come on do it do it whip your hair_

_Zatie whispers: Whip your hair  
Dont' matter if its long, short(Touches Tia's hair, then Layla's)  
do it do it whip your hair (your hair, your hair)_

_Zena:Your Hair! Your HAIR!_

_I whip my hair back and forth(Does it)  
I whip my hair back and forth (Does it)_

_Zatie:(just whip my hair)  
I whip my hair back and forth(Gets in Penny's face)  
I whip my hair back and forth _

_Zatie:(whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth _

_Zatie:(just whip my hair)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth _

_Zatie:(whip it real good)  
__I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth _

_Zatie:(just whip my hair)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth _

_Zatie:(whip it real good)_

_I whip my hair back and forth(Grandma does a split)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth _

_Zatie:(just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth _

_Zatie:(whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth _

_Zatie:(just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth _

_Zatie:(whip it real good)_

_I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my..._

Track goes silent

Girls are silent as guys looks at the cross-dressers who are smirking at the girls' expressions, " Lets go to cheerleading girls!" Wonreisha said as she snapped and they followed.

* * *

**I hope that you liked it! I definetly loved typing this! ^_^**

**Please review I crave your oppinion.**

**Like I said tell me if you just want this to be a humor fic.**

**Oh and because of Links review next chapter is going to be for him. **

**Just to show that I'm sorry for thinking that it was a flame.. good thing I didn't come out all mean and stuff! ^_^**

**-Saya OUT!  
**


	3. There's no escaping the Dufort!

**Okay I'm going just like Answer-Talker requests... at least I'm trying. I hope that he likes it. ^_^**

**If you don't like it how you expected it. Or it's not how you wanted it you can tell me and I can comply with another request. **

* * *

**So... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Requested By: 'Answer Talker'**

**Person Singing: Dufort... might be disturbing...**

**Reason: To pick up this hot chick**

**Song: Bad Touch by: The Bloodhound Gang**

**Mood: Humor**

**Universe: Doesn't matter**

**Setting: On the street and various places(Also after Zeno is disqualified from the battle)**

* * *

It was cold on the streets of London. Dufort was in the coffee shop eating a hot dog(No one knows where it came from) and a drinking a Mocha Latte and also reading a newspaper. His mind wouldn't stop buzzing on his young Mamodo: Zeno. Zeno was basically his entire life and now that the little guy was gone he barely had anything to do. He had to admit that Zeno was indeed bossy and a pain in the ass, but Zeno saved him from a icy death and showed him just how powerful revenge could get you.

Zeno was also rude and mean. He never did bother to take caution in what he said and how he said it. Sometimes he would call out your faults right in front of people stating _'I can say whatever I want whenever I want and it doesn't matter who's watching'. _As a partnership they were perfect for each other, Zeno needed someone who could obey his every command without talking back; Dufort needing someone to command him.

Dufort was always a laid-back guy and never let things get to him, which always proved difficult to piss him off, but one specific thing that Zeno said never really bothered him until now. He was thinking about how Zeno tried to make a joke a the beginning of their partnership and how he just stared at him. Zeno was insulted somehow by this stating, "If you don't loosen up a bit no one's ever going to want to be around you. You're going to die a very lonely death with nothing to live for in the end because you show no sense of affection, no sense of humor. I mean I get not showing emotion in battle to express that we don't carry fear, but come one sometimes I do actually want to talk to you."

Dufort got up from his chair, leaving the money on the table for the waitress to pick it up, and left the building the Cafe. '_No emotions.' _Rang through his mind as he passed up with lady with silky blonde hair and a short pink dress that stopped directly under her butt with hot-pink high heels about 6inches from the ground. _'No sense of affection huh?' _He looking at her curves as she passed by. _'No sense of humor huh?' _He then stopped right in his tracks, and turned around slowly to the lady still walking down the sidewalk.

[URL: www. Youtube . com/watch?v=x C8i4XZplTs (If that doesn't work just go to youtube you should know how to do it.)]

_Music plays as she stops slowly looking from side-to-side wondering where it's coming from. _

_She continues walking with this weird look like she knows that something's going on. _

Dufort who is actually RIGHT in her ear. But she doesn't know it:_ I appreciate your imput_

She starts power-walking trying to get away from the freak that is Dufort.

(Music keeps playing.)

She's still power-walking as she keeps glancing back at Dufort to see that he's following her, inching his way towards her in a small humping motion moving his hips back and forth in small movements while biting his bottom lip.

Dufort still doing it: _Sweat Baby, Sweat Baby, SEX is a Texas drought. _(In front of a map of Texas like a weather man pointing to Texas)

_Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about(She shudders and runs)  
_(Grabs her hand making her touch the outside of his pants, but going down his crotch)_So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts _(She picks up her hand and sees Pecans)_  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up _(Grabs her ass from the front then gives 2 thumbs up w/ perverted face)_  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds_ (Slaps him)  
_I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns_(In WaffleHouse or IHOP)  
_Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time_(Messing with the time on a clock then looking up at her eccentrically)

_Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals _(Holds up pictures of Whales)_  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel _(Sitting on a sofa settling on a wildlife channel)_  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals _(Holds her temples in frustration)_  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now _(Holds up a picture of a man's crotch with his pants on, but the part is sticking up)

_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket _(He's a janitor at a school with a hair net on and an apron)_  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it _(In heaven where god is giving two thumbs up)_  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas _(She's tries to escape him by running in an allyway, but he comes down a rope like Spider-man (upside-down)with a bland face_)  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship _(Weird nerdy glasses on playing Battleships)_  
Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip_(In a costume sorta like the Kool-Aid man's, but it's a coffee mug)_  
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"_(She trips falling flat on her face with her butt in the air, he gets behind her and pretends to hump her)

_Do it now _(She quickly gets up and smacks him in the face and runs)_  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals (Runs in an old lady's house who is in a rocking chair)  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel(Old lady is not facing her way)  
_Dufort Turns around with a Grey wig on and a cat on his lap with grandma clothes on initially pretending to be the grandma saying blandly:_Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_ (Runs into a Nursery where all the baby's wake up and have his face even the nurse lady)  
_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals _(She falls and hits her head on the pavement Dufort is swirling in her dreams)_  
(_Dufort whispers the rest in her ears)_ So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now _(She has this deranged look on her face)_  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals _(She then blacks out again while his voice still whispers)_  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_ (Turns out she's actually standing up, but a little out of it)_  
Gettin' horny now _(Dry Humps her from the back while she's dizzy making her fall on the ground and he holds his crotch like Michael Jackson)

You can hear police sirens in the back round while he's still holding his crotch saying, "Oh Shit!" And runs.

* * *

**That was weird wasn't it. I hope you liked your request Answer-Talker. I kinda feel good since I'm doing my firt ever request. So tell me how you like it.**

**Was it bad? **

**Was it good?**

**Did it suck Monmon balls or what?**

**Oh and nobody answered my question last time I updated. Should this be an all humor fic or should I put different emotions in it?  
**

**PLZ REVIEW AND ANSWER!**

**-Saya**


	4. Brago the Fatass

Okay so I owe it to Sora to do this for her. I hope that she likes it as well as you. I've been...* **sighs** * I'll just get on with the request...

* * *

**Person Singing**: Zatch and Zeno... maybe Big Boing if Sora lets me

**Song**: Caramelldansen... did I spell that right?

**Reason**: BRAGO'S A FATASS!

(Brago growls at me in the distance)

(Saya: O_O wh-where the hell did you come from?)

**Mood**: Humor

**Setting**: in an Exersize video and Bragos couch (he had to get carpenters to make a bigger couch because HE'S SUCH A FATASS!

(Brago growls again in the distance)

(Saya: Seriously dude where the hell did you come from?... (Yells to no one in particular) who... who the hell let him in?)

… Well I think that I should stop, cause I'm just stalling because I'm too lazy to wanna continue)

Am I forgetting anything?

Oh yeah-

**Universe**: Any

Seriously am I forgetting anything?

Well lets go!

* * *

Brago was on his couch eating an entire box of dounuts. (* cough * cough * fatass *** cough *** ) "Brago!" His mom yelled to him as he continued to munch on his doughy treats. Brago was forty years-old now and still lived with his mother.

**(_Growl_)**

**(Saya:Whe-where the hell did that come from?)**

**

* * *

**The percentage of obese Mamodos in Makai was a mere seven percent, unfortunately for Brago he was part of that seven percent, "Brago!" His mother shouted from the kitchen coming into the living room where her close-to middle-aged son lounged in laziness. He stared at the transparent screen nonchalantly, "I'm serious Brago." He didn't look up at her he didn't even give her a side glance, his mother sighed, "I love you with all of my heart Brago, but I'm sorry you're going to have to go."

Those words seemed to be the key words as his head snapped up in haste, "Wh- What?"

"I'm sorry, but you're a man now and I trust that you can get along on your own."She began looking at him with compassion, "You'll do great on your own."

"N-no I won't mommy!" Brago lunged himself at his mother's big feet, hugging her Triceps. (Did I get that right?)

(A growl can be heard in the distance) They both look up wondering where the hell it came from. Seeing that it came from nowhere in particualr they just kept to the script, "Please I can't do it I'm not a real man."

"Honey please... let go."

"Not until you agree that this is a bad idea!" Brago declared still clinging to her shins.

"Alright, alright. Lets make amends." She said trying to settle him down. He finally let go of his mother, letting her feet rest, "Okay honey if you get in shape and get a job I'll see what I can do about... um... all of this." She announced pointing to all of him.

"Alright I'll see if I can find a job first thing in the morning."He said taking the TV remote and flipping through channels.

"Um... honey."

"Yeah mom?" He asked not really caring.

"10am you have a lot of time to find a job."

Realizing that his mother was right he got to his feet(struggled) and faced her, "You're right mommy!"

"Of course I am! Now go ahead and make mommy proud!"

As soon as she said that he flopped right back on the couch, "Right after I finish my doughnuts." He looked up and automatically was intemedated by his mother's menicing glare, "Or I can do it now." He suggested backing away out of the house. To have to come back twelve seconds later grabbing his doughnut and leaving once again.

XxXx

Brago the Fatass came back two hours later holding a little black tape in his hand. As he walked through the door his fat jiggled plumpy, his face showing no enthusiasm whatsoever. His mom looked up from making his healthy brunch and smiled at him, "Did you find a job?" She, unlike her son, looked fervored.

"No." He stated bluntly digging in his left ear with his pinky.

"Brago Pepae Pussae didn't I send you out to find one?" She scolded with an 'I'm not amused' look plastered all over her face, even her body language presented it.

**(Growl)**

**(Saya: It better not be...)**

"Yes but you also said to get into shape. Did you not?" He stated matter-of-factly.

"Well y-yes." She answered.

"Well that's exactly what I did. After five minutes of finding no job I decided to go with the other option you gave me and work out, so I baught this." Brago said holding up the tape shoving it in her face.

She gently pushed it aside and looked her son straight in his red irses. (However you spell it) "_The Ass Twins_?" She said questioning her son's choice in workout videos.

"Yeah they guarantee the best rectum workout." Brago said with glee.

"Um... honey are you sure about thi-" Before mommy-dearest could even finish the sentence Brago was in hot-pink leg-warmers with a baby-blue and light-pink jumpsuit on and hot-pink arm-warmers.

"Mom I've already started." He said shooing his mother away from the living room. She walked away wanting to leave before he changed his mind and asked for some Twinkies. Brago gently slipped the black tape into the VCR and stepped away from the TV onto his Yoga mat. The television turned from from a blank ebony screen to a program with lots of exersize objects like exersize balls, to tredmills, to yoga mats of different color and... other things I don't feel like listing out.

In the middle of it all were twins; one on a blue mat, the other on a pink one, with basically the same outfit that Brago had on. In the middle of the twins was a tall blonde lady...with HUGE jugs. (Shes basically wearing the same thing with dark blue leg-warmers... good now I don't have to describe it.) "Hi everyone are you ready to get the best rectum workout of the centry?" Said Zeno as he put a huge(creepy) smile on his face trying to get Brago in the mood to make his ass sweat. He then turned to Zatch, "Are you ready?" Zatch looked up from picking his nose, then gave a thumbs up. He then turned to the overly-breasted blonde in the center, "You too Big Boing?"

"Yay~"

"Okay lets go!"

URL: http:/ www. You tube. com / watch? v=A6 7Zk Ad1wmI

Big Boing: Women are you ready to join us now?

Hands in the air, we will show you how. (They all have their hands on their hips)

Come and try, (Gesturing you to come)

Caramell will be your guide (be your guide)

So come and move your hips sing (Brago tries to move his hips but fails miserably)

Oa-ah-ah

Look at you two hips do it

Zatch: La-la-la

You and me, can sing this melody

Zeno: Owah-owah-ah-oh

Dance to the beat,

Wave your hands together(Waves their hands in the air)

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn(Points to ears then temple)

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

Zatch:O-o-owah-owah

Zeno: O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

Zatch: O-o-owah-owah

Zeno: O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

Zatch: From Sweden to Uk, we will bring our song.

Zeno: Australia, USA, and you people at Hong Kong

Zatch: They have heard,

This means all around the world.

Zeno:O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

Now come on and move your hips singing

Zatch: Oa-ah-ah

Big Boing: Look at you two hips do it(Brago tries but his fat gets in the way)

Zeno: La-la-la

Big Boing: You and me, can sing this melody

So come and

Zatch: Dance to the beat

Zeno: Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Brago: Listen and Learn(Points to ears then temple)

They (Big Boing, Zatch, and Zeno) look at him with one eyebrow raised... well just Zatch and Zeno, Big Boing was just looking at him with her normal dazed look.

Zeno: Can WE please sing the song?

Brago: (Backs down) Okay (Sad face)

Big Boing: It is time for prancing,

Zatch to Zeno: you know I've never heard her say anything besides weird messed up words?

Zeno back to Zatch: Yeah this is a first

Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

Dance to the beat

Wave your hands together(they do it)

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn(points to ears then temple)

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

Zatch:O-o-owah-owah

Zeno:O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

Zatch: O-o-owah-owah

Zeno: O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

So come and

Dance to the beat

Wave your hands together (They do it)

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn(Points to ears then temple)

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

Dance to the beat

Wave your hands together(Thats what they do)

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn(Points to ears then temple)

It is time for prancing,

Big Boing: Now we are here with Caramel Dancing! They both(Twins) throw up their hands with big smiles while BB has her hands on her hips for the big finally.

Zeno: (... wait... where'd he go? (They look through the TV screen and see nobody)

**Meanwhile Saya is at home watching this on a big screen television at home. A big 'Where the hell is Brago' look comes onto her face.**

**She then looks to the side and sees Brago**

**Brago: (Glares at me)**

**(Saya: Are... aren't you supposed to be in the story?)**

**(Brago: I'm not going into that piece of shit you call literature )**

**(Saya: (In Romanain (if that's a word) costume) You shall go back or thou shalt face the wrath of the Dongeon Dragon (Pun for one of the next prompts I'm going to give you guys)**

**(Brago:I'm not scared of you or your stupid costume.)**

**(Saya: Really? sad voice )**

**(Brago: Yeah)**

**(Saya: Well maybe you're scared of this. (Presses a button and a few guys come out with a picture of a sick child on their white shirts... did I mention with huge neddles?"**

**(Brago: (Stares at them with shrunken eyes)**

(They attack him and bring him back on the scene)

Brago is thrown right back on the couch.

Zatch: Oh there he is... what's wrong with him? (BB, Zatch, and Zeno look through the TV and see Brago laying one the couch, half of his body actually ON it and half not. One of his eyes are wide open and the other is half way.

Zeno: (looks at him with disgust then anger) YOU KNOW WHAT? I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!

Zatch: Oh my god here Zeno comes with one of his diva tantrums (he says filing his nails)(He realizes something and throws down the nail filer) This has happened too many times! You know what? We're still going to finish this song! Hit is BB!"

(She presses sterio and she and Zatch keep dancing to the music without any lyrics as Zeno runs around with his angry face while Brago is knocked out on the sofa.

The End~

**I hope you liked it. Making this chapter was a HUGE puzzle. Every thing was down in the end, but then I foud out that it's not in the right order and this is eight pages so you know that it took me a while to rearrange everything so don't hate me and take the great opportunity given to you to press the cute little button made in Brazil. Yes I heard that it brings you great don't make me had to do this for nothing.**


End file.
